


The Way Emily Prentiss Deserves to be Called Daddy

by Lesbianssaemilyprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: After she’s already gotten you off with you sitting on her face, Also known as, Biting, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jesus Emily with a strap., Just blissed out begging her to come inside you as she kisses and bites your neck, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sex Toys, maybe some very light verbal degradation/praise and choking kinks if you squint?, soft dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianssaemilyprentiss/pseuds/Lesbianssaemilyprentiss
Summary: It should be panted into her neck and moaned into the crease of her thigh and gasped into her mouth as her fingers work your clit just right and she fucks into you. Looking straight into those big brown eyes as she mumbles what a good baby you are for her against your slack mouth as she rides your orgasm, stroking up and down your arching back. Looking down at you adoringly as you gasp and roll your hips, your thighs shaking around her waist as she continues to work her hips against yours.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 129





	The Way Emily Prentiss Deserves to be Called Daddy

Sometimes, Emily likes to put the strap on you.   
She’s still very much your dom and on top. It’s a double ended toy. 

When she goes down and fucks the toy into her mouth it rocks into you, and she looks up at you, laid out, tied down, her eyes almost black her pupils are so blown out as she pulls her mouth off the toy and shifted the straps of the harness aside to lick through your soaked folds around the toy and up to your clit. And you moan, “Daddy, please” into the room as your hips twitch.

She chuckles as she pulls back. She kisses her way up your navel and over to one hip where she settled several open mouthed kisses, sucking harshly on the skin before she sank her teeth into your flesh. The sound that chokes out of your throat is so lewd, as your hips buck up and nudge the toy inside you, that she openly moans as she lathes her tongue over the rapidly forming bruise on your flesh before repeating the process, biting harder and deeper, ensuring her teeth will leave a clear mark in your skin. This time she holds your hips down, leaving you to writhe and whimper.

You know what’s coming as she drags her tongue up your stomach dropping nips and kisses as she makes her way across to your breast. She licks up the sensitive underside. Her hand came up as she shifted to straddle the top of your thighs, low on hips where she ground down, her ass shifting against the toy pushing it deeper, the strap of the harness rubbing deliciously against your clit. 

She whispers, her lips brushing your nipple as her fingertips circle the other in feather light touches, working it up to a peak. She’s mumbling how much she loves how good you are for her. So responsive. She flicks her tongue against one nipple as she roughly pinches the other. “So good,” she laughs adoringly, vibrating against the sensitive flesh in her mouth.

You're absolutely incoherent as her hand wraps around your arched neck. She’s kissed her way up to your neck. Other hand, leaving your over-stimulated nipple with a harsh twerk. And she coos that she knows against your collar bone. That you're such a good pet against your temple. Her traveling hand tickles the little bruises along your ribs down your navel, admiring her work. She grins wickedly.

She presses her fingers into the hickey on your hip, grinding down so you can feel her dripping folds against your navel but you can’t thrust up. And she locks her mouth onto the fleshy underside of your breast quickly biting in deep and lashing her tongue against the flesh harshly caught in teeth. And as you arch off the bed, hands straining against the restraints around your wrists, she pushes down with her hand around your neck.

You’re fucking seeing stars and the woman has Barely Fucking Even Touched You. 

“Fuck,” you whimper as Emily pulls back from your thoroughly beautifully marked breast, pressing a sweet kiss to your nipple as she raised herself. You immediately missed the pressure of her firm ass against the toy. But that feeling was quickly replaced by Emily’s fingers slipping under the harness to rub circles over your clit. She was watching down your bodies as your hips twitched and you clenched around the toy. Her hand around your neck tightens and her fingers pull away. She hovers over you, kissing into your open mouth as you gasp. She shifted, lifting her hips and lining her opening up with the unoccupied end of the dildo; your juices were almost enough to get it slick for her. And you’re gasping as she kisses into your mouth, begging into her kisses. “Daddy, please, fuck, please, Daddy, fuck me please, Daddy, please.”

She sinks onto the toy, putting her weight behind it. Taking the entire length in one fluid motion and moaning against your neck as her hips ground against yours as she bottoms out on the toy. It’s so good. She is riding you hard and deep. Fucking you into mattress until you are a mess, gasping against her neck. “We’re almost there, babe.” She husked against your ear; watching, feeling your body fight against the instinctive drive to seek more pressure to send you over the edge. You just whimper into her neck. She roughly grabs a handful of your hair and tugged you back until you were looking in her eyes. She watches your unfocused eyes settle on her face but could tell you weren’t all there with her. Another sharp tug of your hair brought your vision into focus, her dark eyes looking directly into yours, a smirk on her lips and her eyebrow quirked. She locked her lips to yours, her tongue instantly invading you willing mouth, licking against the roof of your mouth and sucking your bottom lip between hers. She bit down softly as she pulled back, looking into your eyes again as she licked your now swollen lip. “I know you are not thinking about coming before me without permission,” she whispered against your lips.

Her rhythm never falters. Kissing you breathless and fucking herself on the toy inside you. Your hips stuttered and snapped tight and you let out a whiny moan as you forced yourself to stay still and back away from the edge. You ripped your mouth from hers and gasped, “Ma’am, I’m going to come.” You sucked air into your lungs trying to make your head stop spinning. “Please, may I come, Mistress.” The muscles of your navel twitch as she lazily rolls her hips, a tell tale shiver ran up her spine. “Please, let me come, Daddy. Please, let me come, Daddy, please, Daddy.”

She looks down at you, focusing her blissed out eyes on your face, with that sexy smirk. She mercifully slows down, allowing you to reign yourself in as you teeter on the edge. You're so sensitive, a shiver runs all the way down your body, curling your toes, as she trails her hand from your neck down to your chest. Your hips stutter with every leisurely roll of her hips that tipped the toy into you. She chuckles as her head falls back, her raven hair spilling around her shoulders. She gasps and her mouth falls open in pleasure. Her hips rock out of rhythm and her abs snap tight, rolling with the shiver that ran through her body. You whimper at the pleasure she is so clearly getting from you. When her eyes finally focus again she leans in, claiming your lips again and she practically growled her order of "Come." directly into your mouth as she shifted her weight and changed her leverage.

She rocked your entire body as her hips drove onto the toy in one clean snap. Your gasp broke into a loud moan as she dug the heel of her palm into the bite mark on your breast while she pinched and rolled your nipple as she slowly rose off the toy again. Your head thrown back, you gasp, “Oh fuck, daddy,' out into the room and she tugs your hair again, tilting your head back further as she sinks onto the toys again. She nips at your jaw, your earlobe as she pants out how good you feel inside her as she fucks herself on you. And she's rolling her hips, riding you at a relentless pace. If you'd had the presence of mind you could have braced yourself for what Emily was about to do. But you are so focused on the white hot coil that had wound tight deep in your hips, you were so close it almost hurt. Your head is still tipped back, held there by Emily's tight fist in your hair and you are gasping and whimpering and whining a nonsensical chant that is just a combination of her name, daddy, and please.

You were not prepared when her fingers worked themselves between your hips and found your clit, drawing quick circles over it. Your orgasm swelled quickly, raising over you like a tsunami. And all it took was Emily sinking her teeth into your neck to bring the massive wave crashing down into you.She didn't slow down, she didn't let up. She just kept fucking you through your orgasm. As soon as your orgasm started to fade another was already building. Aftershocks harmonized with warning tremors of the oncoming release. It was a constant wave pushing your higher, further. By the time Emily collapsed onto you, her face buried in your neck as she groaned out her own orgasm you'd had three more rapid fire orgasms and were floating in upper earth orbit.

When you come back to coherency the first thing you're aware of is her stroking your hair delicately. She’s whispering to you softly. "Amore mio. Sei bellissima. Cuore mio." Your eyes flutter open and she smiles warmly at you. "Nei tuoi occhi c’è il cielo."

"Dammi un bacio," you request dreamily. She cups your cheek fondly and does as you ask, bringing her lips to yours and running her tongue along yours. "God!" you gasp into her mouth as she lifts herself off the toy, your hips jerk trying to escape the stimulation.

"I know, cara mio," she cooed against your slack lips as you gulped down air. "I know, tesoro mio." She kissed your forehead as she carefully shifted to move lower down your body and get the harness off. She's so gentle as she undoes the buckles on the harness. Your thighs are clamped tight, trying to prevent the straps on the harness or the toy from shifting and causing any further stimulation. "Spread your legs for me, babe." she tells you. You gulp as you do what she says. She carefully moves the harness straps away from your hips and thighs. She's so tender, you just sigh as she strokes down your hips and her fingers frame you clit, not stroking or rolling, just pressing down and giving you indirect stimulation to distract from the dildo being pulled out of you. She’s holding your hips down and your back still arches and you gasp out "Ti amo!" as another aftershock rocks your body.

She discards the strap on and harness and lays on her side next to you, tracing delicate figures down your arms and sides, stroking the bites on your hip and breast. Laying kisses on your shoulder and chest. The tingling and floating feeling left your body in waves like a rapidly receding tide, and you gripped her hand, entwining your fingers as you rolled over to face her. Grinning softly into her neck as she whispered how good you always are for her, how pretty you look when you come so good for her against your hairline. You kiss her slowly, let her deepen the kiss. "I love you too." she sighed as you settled cuddled into her side, your head fit onto her shoulder and she held you close.


End file.
